warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Puppycornashlynn/SquirrelClan
This is my entry for the 2019 Clan Contest. This blog post includes: *Description (appearance of a typical cat) *Personality (of a typical cat) *Abilities (such as climbing trees, fast runners etc) *Territory (their camp, other parts of territory that should be worth mentioning) *History (founding) *Significant Members (throughout the time of the clans) *Afterlives (StarClan equivalent, Dark Forest equivalent) *Clan terminology *List of Allegiances (alive) *Prey (prey that they eat) Description A typical SquirrelClan cat has a bushy tail, and a thin pelt. Their pelts' colors are usually red, brown or a purplish-gray color. They will rarely have tortioseshell pelts, with commonly having tabby pelts. Personality SquirrelClan cats are generally mischievous, although kits, apprentices and young warriors are more mischievous then senior warriors are. Senior warriors are generally serious, although they are still mischievous and still love having fun. Abilities SquirrelClan cats are, as their Clan name suggests, good at climbing trees. They are also good at planting seeds such as acorns and samaras. Territory *'Leader's den: '''The leader's den is located in the leaves of the Fallentree, where Clan meetings are called from. *'Warriors' den: 'The warriors' den is in a bramble bush right at the end of the Fallentree. The deputy sleeps in front of the den. *'Nursery and elders' den: 'The kits, queens and elders all sleep in a bramble bush diguised with leaves and in the darkness of trees at the very edge at the camp so they are protected. *'Apprentices' den: 'The apprentices' den is right next to the nursery and elders' den, although it is not hidden as well as the nursery/elders' den combo. *'Medicine cat den: 'The medicine cat den is in a tree's leaves by the nursery and elders' den, with the herbs being inside a former squirrel nest. History Squirrel, the founder of SquirrelClan, and Torrent, founder of TorrentClan, were siblings living in the old territories. They lived with a group known as LifeClan, which eventually became the two Clans, away from BloodClan. The group lived in fear everyday, so Squirrel and Torrent led them to their current territories. Eventually the groups split due to Torrent and his group perferring water, and Squirrel and her group perferring trees. Significant members *'Squirrel/star: 'The founder of SquirrelClan and sister of Torrent, the founder of TorrentClan. *'Hopeflight: 'First deputy of SquirrelClan and the first SquirrelClan cat to take on a Clan cat name. *'Bluemoon: 'First medicine cat, third SquirrelClan cat to take on a Clan name. *'Ivyflash/star: 'An evil she-cat, third deputy of SquirrelClan, and third leader of SquirrelClan. *More may be added. Afterlives SquirrelClan believes in three afterlives: the Clan of the Stary Skies, The Starless Clan, and FadedClan. The Clan of Stary Skies is an equivalent to StarClan, with it being much like SkyClan's ancestors were with StarClan. The Starless Clan is an equivalent to the Place of No Stars, with it being a starless, treeless, waterless place where the cats always feel hungry and thirsty, but can never eat or drink. FadedClan is where Stary Sky cats and Starless Clan cats go when they fade. They both live in peace with each other, and only visit dreams when it is neccesary. Clan terminology *'Squirrel-brain: 'Same as mouse-brain, which is still used. *'Torrentpaw: 'This (indicated by tone) insult is used to indicate that the cat is in a relation with a TorrentClan cat, or to compare the cat to TorrentClan. Its harshness is always indicated by tone. *'Weasel-food: '''Same as crow-food. Allegiances Leader: Mousestar - gray she-cat with green eyes. Deputy: Weaselheart - red tom with a white belly. Apprentice, Harepaw Medicine cat: Leafmoon - gray tabby tom. Apprentice, Bluepaw (blue-gray she-cat with green eyes) Warriors: Torrentpool - blue-gray tom with a black tipped tail. Apprentice, Thunderpaw Flamefire - fire colored she-cat with yellow eyes. Skyflame - light gray she-cat with sky blue eyes. Apprentice, Ripplepaw Tallshadow - black tom-cat with green eyes. Windgorse - gray she-cat with fiery yellow eyes. Apprentices: Harepaw - brown she-cat with a white stubby and bushy tail. Thunderpaw - orange-and white tom. Ripplepaw - blue-gray tom. Category:Blog posts